With the advent of modern day electronics, circuits on a printed circuit board (PCB) or ceramic modules or semiconductor IC chips have become more and more dense. As a result, electrical lines or conducting lines are thinner and narrower so that more of them can be placed in a given area.
In a typical process for manufacturing ceramic modules or chips, conducting materials such as aluminum or aluminum alloy are widely used to make conducting lines or repair semiconductor IC chips. In order to get thinner and narrower conducting lines without increasing the inner resistance, copper replaces aluminum or aluminum alloy because copper has a low resistivity, a high melting point, a high thermal conductivity, and can be deposited by processes such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method.
Normally, in a typical method for repairing conducting lines of a PCB, an operator can observe and find a broken point of a conducting line, and then repair the broken conducting line with solder by a hot press method.
Because the conducting lines of the PCB become thinner and narrower, the operator has more difficulties in finding the broken point of a conducting line by his or her eyes, thus the operation of the operator for soldering the broken line is hard to be performed.
It is desired to provide a device which can overcome the above-described deficiency.